Heart
by Sunadokei
Summary: The tenth anniversary of the fall of Konohagakure. All he has are a few old pictures in his pocket, and memories stuck in his head. One doesn't think he'll find his friends and save the world, right? Eventual Nejiten, Naruhina, Inoshika, Sasusaku.
1. I: Pictures

_**Heart**_

**I do not own Naruto. There, see, I'm not going to write it again. lazy lazy lazy**

**I: PICTURES**

A lone silhouette stood in the midsts of much rubble. Broken glass and various pieces of would were scattered everywhere. Many things were burnt, and if one was lucky, you could find a sign or a piece of rusted jewelery, forgotten in the rubble surrounding it. The silhouette crouched down, his blue eyes scanned the paper he found.

It was an old picture, there was a silver haired man, with a mask covering his mouth and nose. A forehead protector covered his left eye as the metal gleamed. A grin was placed conveniently under the mask, his hands were placed on the heads of two boys, scowling at each other. The figure had the ghost of a smile on as he examined the picture further. The boy on the left had sunny blond hair and his blue eyes stood out against his blindingly orange jacket. He was glaring at another boy, with raven black hair, onyx eyes, and a blue shirt. There was a girl oblivious as to what was happening, her bubblegum pink hair glowed as did her smile. Her red dress seemed to go with the wind. Team 7 was written on the back, more like scribbled actually.

The figure took one final look at the precious photo and placed it carefully in a simple, cardboard box. He continued walking. On a high cliff, if one looked carefully, you could see carved faces of four people, it was almost obliterated, but you could still see some of it.

The silhouette stopped again, finding a new picture to look at. There was a man, with a cigarette in his mouth, his near black hair and matching beard slightly swayed. He looked like he was laughing at two of the younger children. A blond haired girl flashed a smile into the camera, nearly choking the boy in the spicky ponytail, obviously annoyed by the blue eyed girl's antics. Off to the right a happily plump boy in brown hair continued to finish off his bag of barbeque potatoe chips. On the back, in nice, neat cursive purple ink was written Team 10. The figure smiled and put it in the box.

The silhouette continued its path. One could see the dismantled weapons. Differing from shurkien and kunai, to swords and katanas. Blood was splashed here and there, and one would say that this was once a great battlefield. The slihouette stopped, lifting up a rock from its place and taking another tattered photograph.

The old picture this time had a woman on it. Her midnight black hair shone against her red eyes. Light eyeshadow was placed and her lipstick coated lips were in the form of a smile. To the left of her was a boy, his afro stuck out and the sund gleamed against his sunglasses. His light blue jacket covered his mouth, making it hard to tell whether he was smiling or not. In the middle was another boy, his messy brown hair had a white puppy on it, his huge grin shone out, red marks tainted his tanned cheeks as he made two peace signs at anyone who happened to be looking at the picture. To the right was a girl, her purple locks slightly covered her pale eyes. A faint blush was apparent as she looked at her fingers, conveniently pointed at each other. On the back, small black letters were written at the bottom, spelling out Team 8. The figure smiled again, flipping the picture again and looking at the girl.

As he trudged on, the clouds above seemed to be gray, and even red at some angles. Glancing at the ground, one could always see the same symbol again and again. Not many people would think of it to be of any importence. But many people died for the symbol: a single swirl, modified enough to resemble a leaf. You could see it painted or carved on wood and rocks, and melded into shining metal. The figure stopped once more, catching a paper that was on its way in the breeze.

The photo showed a man, with a bowl cut hairdo and thick eyebrows. His smile was blindingly white, and his hand was in a thumbs-up position. Below him was what seemed to be his clone. Only his eyes were round and one could clearly see the green spandex that he wore. His hand was bandaged but put up just the the man's. To the left of him was a boy, with long black hair and his forehead protector placed against his head. His pearly white eyes shone a stoic aura, and his mouth was out into a frown. His arms were crossed neatly together, his left one bandaged. Off to the far right was a cheerful girl, hazel eyes shining, chocolate brown hair placed neatly in two buns. Her traditionaly Chinese pink button up shirt shone, and if one looked closely, you could see the kunai poking out from behind her back. On the back in blindingly lime green _capital_ letters was Team Gai, the number obviously scribbled out and replaced with "Gai". The figure winced at the sudden bright color and placed the picture in the box, smiling.

The figure continued its path to what seems to be out of the battefield. But suddenly, two pictures are seen on the ground, wedged between wood and rock. The figure picks them up, and is amazed to see what he finds.

The first picture is a picture of a tanned man, his hair in a ponytail, and a scar across the middle of his face. Next to him was the blond haired boy again, a bowl of ramen in his hands as he grinned at the camera. Behind them is an old man with his chef hat on, next to him a young girl with light brown hair and a simliar hat, both of them smiling cheerfully. On the back it was scribbled out, Ichiraku. The figure grinned, his stomach slightly yearning as he glanced at the other one.

It was a picture of an somewhat old man, his spicky white hair flowed brhind his back, his arm around a seemingly angry woman with blond hair in parted in two, her hazel eyes looked at the man, and no matter what she looked like, her eyes told anyone she was happy, no matter how much she would never admit it. Chuckling slightly, he put the two pictures into the same cardboard box.

As the rubble moved in his steps, and the silence loomed over the sight, the figure looked back at what was once the most powerful city in the whole world. His blue eyes shone with memories, and his blonde hair swayed slightly to the sudden breeze. On the one sign that remained to stained, as old and damaged as it was, was the word that so many died for, suffered for, and sacrficed for:

Konoha.

A place where just ten years ago, was a happy place. Small children running on the dirt paven streets, people soaking in the famous hot springs, the best ramen stand in the world, Ichiraku, stood tall, people went on everyday at their fullest. Did I metion the ninja? Oh yes, the people and ninja lived together in harmony, protecting their home in their own ways. It was here where the figure, Naruto Uzumaki grew up. It is also where so many died. And this is where our story begins.

---

**Okay, yeah, that was short. BUT, I'll make up for it, because it'll be long...As long as you reveiw and tell me to continue! OH, and tell me if I have a spelling error. lazytocheck**

**SO REVEIW, DATTEBAYO!**


	2. II: Memories

_**Heart**_

**CHAPTER II: MEMORIES**

The blues eyes of Uzumaki Naruto looked at the dirt worn path as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Which, in a way, was. His surroundings were made up of burnt trees and dead grass. The sky wasn't pleasant either, for it decided to rain on this particular day. He didn't really mind, his skin was used to the droplets after having no shelter for such a long time. After all, he had no home to go to when it rained.

His home was destroyed ten years ago, and so was his life. No, he wasn't dead, but to him, it sure seemed like it. His only human contact since then was either a dead body or another traveling hermit, like himself. He's made it a habit to talk to himself, so he doesn't forget how after not talking for so long. He wound up back at his home a few hours ago, and he was sorta glad he did.

He didn't forget anyone's faces anymore, and if he did, all he had to do was take a look at the photographs, the things were now the most precious to him, second being his memories, and third being his tin of crackers in his hand.

As the rain continued to bathe his skin, the rocks below him started to take shape into his memories. He watched the gravel as he started to replay them in his head...

_Flashback_

"EHHH! Kakashi-sensei's late _again_! When he gets here-" a currently angry blond haired boy ranted on until a puff of smoke appeared before him.

"Sorry I'm late, you see, an old lady dropped her contact and I-"

"LIAR!" the silver haired man was cut off by the sound of two voices. One was the voice of the one who was ranting on earlier, and the other was from an angry pink haired girl, who was pointing her finger accusingly at their sensei. Standing against the railing of the bridge they were standing, a youn boy with black haired muttered a "Hn".

"Well anyways, their's no training today! Aren't you all ha-" he opened his eyes to see three very pissed off faces glaring down at him.

"You mean you made us wait for _three _hours for _no _training...?" the pink haired girl spit out venomously. Even the black haired one joined into the glaring party.

"Ja ne!" Kakashi sweatdropped and ran off, afraid to face the wrath of the threesome. The three stopped their muderous glares and looked at each other.

"I'm going to go get some nice pork ramen. Maybe I should get an egg this time, or try out that new three meat special. Or maybe just a jumbo bowl..." Naruto talked to himself as he vanished, leaving only the girl and the rather stoic boy.

"Hey Sasuke, do you wanna go to the-"

"Not now, Sakura." The girl was cut short of her sentence as Sasuke started to walk away. Looking sadly at the floor, she perked up a little.

_Well, at least he used my name this time. Maybe I'm getting closer to him...!_

With a newfound courage in her chest, she went off to the market, after all, she heard about this great deal on scarfs from Ino, makes sense being as it is summer time.

---

"...Or maybe beef ramen with extra noodles, or maybe, if I'm lucky, they'll put in an orange!" So, Naruto approached the ramen stand, and looked into his little frog pouch. He flashed a bright smile and pulled out a coupon and some money.

"One pork ramen old man!" he said, grinning as he talked. The man at the counter smiled and nodded and said some things to the yound woman next to her, sho nodded and went off to who knows where. So as the man made his ramen, Naruto saw in the corner a girl with purple hair.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Come sit next to me!" Naruto shouted over to Hinata. Hinata blushed three shades of red and walked over to the seat to the left of Naruto. Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata with his blue eyes, who, in return, received another shade of red.

"So, Hinata-chan, how are you? Did you get the day off, too?" Naruto asked the timid girl next to him.

"Y-yes, N-naruto-kun..." Hinata poked her two index fingers together, _N-Naruto-kun i-is talking to m-me..._

"Weird, eh? You think something weird is up?" Hinata opened her mouth to respond, but was instead given a bowl of ramen, like Naruto. Suprisingly enough, they had the exact same kind. Naruto graciously took a heaping serving to his mouth. Hinata smiled and began to eat her meal as well. Her blush finally faded away as she dumped it into ramen, which gave Naruto a chance to look at her for once.

Hinata's slender frame was hidden from lurking eyes under her oversized jacket. Her soft purple hair flowed ever so gently. And her _eyes, _to Naruto, they were one of the most beautiful things in the world, it was actually really close to ramen, which was saying something for the ramen addict. Hinata glanced at the boy, and seeing him looking at her made her blush, and Naruto, getting caught, blushed and slurped up ramen until his cheeks were going to explode. But a single thought loomed in his head while he nearly chocked.

_She's cute when she blushes..._

---

Sakura strolled down the street, to see a brown haired girl and a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. It was the third time this week Ino tried to get Tenten to wear a skirt for once in her life, and it was _Monday._

"Oh, c'mon! At least _wear _the darn thing!" Ino pushed a jean fabric into Tenten's face.

"I said no, Ino!" Obviously scared, Tenten tried to escape, before Ino put her hands up, in the position for her clan's jutsu. "Ino!"

"I mean it Tenten," Tenten shuddered at the thought of _Ino _getting into her head, think of all the things she _do _to her! A nightmare!

"I surrender..." Tenten spit out reluctantly, and sighed while Ino squealed with joy. Tenten was pushed into the stall with the accursed piece of fabric. Ino tossed in a blue tank top for fun.

"Besides Tenten, what will _Neji _think of you in a skirt?" Sakura slyly joined in, much to Tenten's dismay. Ino started to laugh.

"Yeah, what would _Neji-kun _think?" Tenten glared at the white wall that seperated her from strangling her friends.

"Shut up! What would it matter to him anyway!" Tenten shouted back, her voice only a tiny bit saddened. She shook it off quickly. "Besides Ino, what about you and _Shika-kun_!"

"Shut up Tenten! Shut up! Me and Shika-kun, err, Shikamaru have nothing!" Ino retorted, earning a good laugh from Tenten and Sakura. Ino glared like only the demons in heck would. "And what about _you _Sakura?"

"Me? I'm clean!" Sakura shakily said. Ino smirked.

"Tch. You're still a hopeless fangirl over Sasuke!" Ino said to the pink haired girl. Sakura gasped, and as they prepared to fight, the white door swung open. Sakura and Ino gasped. Tenten wasn't Tenten anymore. She was _pretty _she had the legs of a goddess underneath the baggy cargo pants, and her tank top showed off her formerly invisible curves. Sakura dared to catch Tenten unexpectedly and pulled out her hair ties. Her chocolate hair fell below her shoulders as the light gleamed against it. It framed her face perfectly, and just when Tenten was going to attack Sakura for doing that, the two other girls blurted out the now obvious.

"Oh my god Tenten, guys dream up people like you!" Ino and Sakura gawked over Tenten's body, complimenting and wishing they had it. They now thanked kami that Tenten was a tomboy so they had no overwhelming competition. Training with Neji endlessly has its perks. Tenten blushed, not used to this kind of attention. And, to add more to it, Neji walked by the shop window, in all his stoic glory. That is, until he glanced at the window and nearly gave himself a nosebleed. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he got away.

_...Tenten?_

Tenten blushed, seeing Neji pass by. It's a good thing Tenten quickly turned her head away, or it could've turned into something... Awkward. However, that didn't mean the two girls next to her didn't notice anything.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see Neji, Tenten!" Ino blurted out excitedly at the poor, unexpecting Tenten.

"He seriously checked you out!" Sakura and Ino were congratulating each other for a work well done, and saying things like "I'm so proud!" and "She grew up so fast!". Tentens faced remained red as she went back into the dressing room.

_Today so far has been... Interesting? No. Awkward. Yeah, awkward'll do. _Tenten thought to herself and put on her former outfit.

---

Shikamaru and Chouji casually strolled down the streets of Konoha, looking at the restaurants passing them as they tried to decide where they would eat. Of course, Chouji in today's scenario decided to be a critic, commenting on the food, prices, and costomer service as they passed each restaurant.

_Troublesome, I'm going to die of starvation right next to hundreds of restaurants..._

Chouji stopped in front of one restaurant.

"Here! One of the best places ever created on the face of the earth!" The plump boy held his arms out towards the building. On the sign was written in red, bold letters:

_All You Can Eat Barbeque Special- Today Only!_

And thus, Chouji dragged poor Shikamaru into the building.

"Oi! Chouji! Shikimaru! Over here!" a boy with a puppy on his head, and another boy in green spandex waved at the boy passing their table. Another boy sat next to the window, his hand stuffed in his light blue jacket. Chouji and Shikamaru smiled.

"Hey Kiba, Lee, Shino. Did you guys all get the day off, too?" asked Shikamaru, who received nods from everyone at the table.

"Yeah, weird huh, Akamaru?" Kiba looked up at the dog on his head, who barked in response. Kiba laughed a little bit.

"Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun, sit here!" Lee flashed them a good guy pose, which momentarily blinded Shikamaru and Chouji, but they both sat down anyways. Shikamaru shook the light out of his eyes before the waitress came over. The four of them started to argue over what they wanted, since it was the kind of place where you cook the food yourself and they were all sharing. The waitress was in the lines of fire and was scared for her life before Shino spoke up and ordered the special. The waitress sighed in relief and dashed off, leaving the four to look and Shino.

"...What?" Shino spoke. The others just shrugged and tried to start a conversation.

"Soo... Shikamaru-kun, is it true you like Ino-san?" Lee spoke out after many failures in the conversation starters. Chouji and Kiba sniggered, and Shino even cocked a brow in amusement. Shikamaru blushed and glared at Lee.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru-kun, but I just happened to over her it from Tenten-san when she was talking to Sakura-san after training. Ahh, Sakura-san! My angel in the darkness, my sweet amidst the grabage-" Lee was silenced by none other than Shino. Who told him to stop. Lee, seeing the bugs that threatened him ever so much, was scared for his poor life, and did the smart thing, and shut his mouth. The other three looked at them in surprise, but said nothing.

"Yep, _Shika-kun _here is head over heals for none other than Yamanaka Ino!" Chouji and Kiba started laughing really hard. Lee started to join, and Shino gave him a grin.

"Don't be ashamed Shikamaru-kun, I'm sure you'll grow more accostumed to this feeling and one day you and Ino-san will get married and have many, many children!" sweet innocent Lee said to the now twitching and blushing Shikamaru. Kiba and Chouji took it another way and started to laugh until they chocked on their own siliva. Shino even started to chuckle a little bit. The waitress returned with their order, and was treated with two people that have gone insane, one staring at them confused, one red as a tomatoe, mumbling things under his breath, and a guy in the corner, who, from her point of view, thought it should be wrong for him to smile. She placed their order on the table and ran off to the kitchen.

"Troublesome, be quiet Chouji," Shikamaru placed a hand on his forehead and propped his elbow on the table as the laughter slowly stopped and the eating commenced. Shikamaru sure hoped he wasn't going to be the one with the empty wallet after this...

---

As Neji walked through random roads and pathways, Neji tried to get the image out of his head. If he wasn't a Hyuuga, he would've banged his head against the wall. For Hyuuga Neji had seen a sight that was rarer than Lee not wearing spandex.

Tenten's hair down.

And to add to that, she was in a skirt. No, not a skirt that flowed against her ankles, but a short one, above her knees, exposing her long, tanned legs... Darnit Neji! You're a Hyuuga, you cannot think of that! Not after all of the work you've done to keep your social status! Neji resisted the urge to bang his head aginst the wall, and to anybody, he was as stoic as ever, whil inside, he was going to explode.

And it was all _her _fault. His jet black hair fell over shoulders slighty as he looked at the gravel. Her hair was beautiful, flowing down her back in soft ripples of chocolate, framing her petite face... No! Hyuuga Neji, snap out of it! Don't let your vile and evil hormones control you! Neji walked to who knows where and bumped into Sasuke, who surprisingly enough, was also looking at the interesting little rock beneath their feet.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha." The two equally stoic boys had a glaring contest, and ended up in a tie.

"So, Uchiha, thinking about the Haruno girl?" Sasuke growled and narrowed his eyes at the other boy, who's ego was dancing in his clear, white eyes.

"Shut up Hyuuga, after all, you're thinking about Tenten, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked and now it was Neji's turn to glare. Their ego radiated for a while before giving out a curt nod and walking away from each other. Typical stoic boys. Hardly any excitement at all.

---

"I suppose you all don't know why I've called you here, right?" a woman with blond hair and caramel eyes looked at the people in front of her. They all shook their heads as a "no".

"Our recent ANBU intelligence mission was rewarded by four of them dead," some people flinched, "The sole survivor brought us back this," the woman lazily threw a vanilla envelope to them. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Tsunade-sama, this can't be true!" a woman with ruby red eyes spoke to the other woman, who sighed in response.

"Another plot to take over already? It's hardly been three years to recover!" a man with a cig in his mouth spoke up.

"That's what they're using against us. And he's plotted it all ou just rightt, too. Most of our ANBU are out on missions, leaving us practically defenceless," widened eyes spread across the room. "And if it's planned out right, they'll strike any time this month."

"Hokage-sama, we need to evacuate the villagers as fast as possible," the man with silver hair spoke calmly out to their authority, who nodded to the woman with shorty, black hair.

"Shizune, go report to the villagers, hurry!" Shizune ran out of the room and the floor started to shake.

"Nani!" the man in green spandex exclaimed.

"It's the invasion! Everyone! Gather the gennin and head to the walls! Get the villagers inside! HURRY!" and they all dashed off, leaving Tsunade alone. Tsunade nodded to herself and jumped out the window, ready to defend anyone with her life.

---

"Okay, let's get some lunch, I'm starv- AHHH!" Tenten fell to the ground as the earth below her shook. Sakura managed to cling unto a nearby wall but Ino fell as well.

"Sakura! What's happening!" Ino shouted out to her friend. Tenten wearily stood up and helped Ino get up to. Then they heard the familiar sound of roof tiles being stepped on. They looked up and expected one of their senseis. They didn't expect three sound nin.

"AHHH!" Sakura and Ino screamed. Tenten, having faster reflexes, engaged in throwing kunai. One of them grazed one man's cheek as they avoided them with little difficulty. Tenten's eyes widened as the nin glared at her.

"SAKURA! INO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tenten said with difficulty, trying to block the nin's attacks. Sakura and Ino cleared their heads and tried to fight the nin that were speeding straight towards them. They both pulled out a kunai and tried to fight, but ended up on the floor fast, the two being overwhelmed by the enemy jounin.

"Sakura! Ino!" Tenten looked at them distracted, to receive a blow to the leg. She winced and took out her scrolls. "Shoshoyru!" Tenten twisted and turned, summoning hundreds of shuriken and kunai, even some katana and fuuma shuriken were thrown into the mix. The nin had some difficulty avoiding them, because of Tenten's high accuracy, until one of them grabbed Ino.

"You don't want your friend to get hurt, ne!" he took one of the scattered kunai and pointed it and Ino's neck. The three girl's eyes widened as he pressed the cold metal. Tenten stopped, and was about to get hit by an incoming shuriken before Sakura slashed it away from her at the last second.

"Even?" Sakura asked, Tenten nodded and smiled, and they both faced the danger of their friend before them. That is until a woman with purple hair tied into a spiky ponytail popped out of nowhere and proceded to send a kick towards the nin's head. The enemy nin had to let go of Ino to defend himself, but the kick still hit head on.

"Anko-sensei!" the girls shouted happily.

"You didn't start the party without me, ne?" Anko said with a wink. The nin she had just hit stood up and joined his comrades, who started to perform a series of hand signs.

"Not so fast, mister!" Ino whipped out a shuriken at them and they had to stop their jutsu to get away.

"Payback!" Ino shouted at the enemy nin. They regrouped again. The girls got ready for whatever was going to face them.

---

"Hey Hinata-chan! Are you going to finish that?" Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Hinata's bowl of ramen. Hinata looked up and gasped when the ground started shaking. "EHHH!" Naruto yelled as his seat started to shake. The two people at the counter gasped as well. Then nin came down to help them. Or at least that's what Naruto thought before Hinata pointed out shackily that they were from the Sound. The two people behind the counter screamed and pulled out the sheet of metal that they usually only put up when it closed.

"Oi! You just interupted my lunch!" Naruto yelled at the two nin in front of him. They sniggered.

"And what are _you _going to do about it?" the enemy nin taunted him. Naruto grunted.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto's clones appeared everwhere. "I'm gunna kick your butt!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, but ran with him anyways. "Byakugan!" Hinata saw Naruto trying to take down the enemy nin, but failing, after all, it was two against one. Or two against twenty... Well, they were all jounin. Hinata rushed in to help the hyperactive ninja.

"Jyuuken!" Hinata thrust her palm into one of the enemy nin, only to have him disappear into a puff of smoke. "Nani?" Hinata looked behind her to see the enemy appear and kick her back. Hinata winced in pain.

"Hinata!" Naruto looked at Hinata fall, only to be punched in the face for looking away. Naruto wiped the blood that escaped from his mouth and as he saw that Hinata was all right, he proceded to fight. There was no way he was going to lose to some guy who just spilled his ramen and hurt Hinata.

Err... He meant him punching his face. Yeah, yeah...

---

Meanwhile, back at the barbeque restaurant, Chouji and Shikamru were facing off two enemy nin, Lee was blocking and attacking another enemy, while Shino was having a face-off of his own with another enemy. Kiba was hand to hand with another one. Things were heating up.

"I've seen that cruddy Shadow Technique of yours before. You really think it's going to work against _me_?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as the enemy sniggered. Everyone seems to snigger alot in this story. Ah well.

"Chouji," the tactician said to the plump boy next to him, who nodded in response.

"Meat Tank! Rollrollrollroll!" Chouji became a large ball of...well... Chouji, and head out in a mad dash for the enemy nin, who instantly jumped out of the way.

"Do you _really _think you'll get us like that?" one of the enemy said.

"Yes, yes I do," the enemy suddenly couldn't move, and turned to look at Shikamaru, who just smirked. "Chouji," the Sound nin's eyes widened as the human ball came rolling towards them...

Lee blocked a kick, dodged a punch, and delivered a sweeping kick, which was merely jumped over. The Sound nin punched, only to come across air. Lee took this chance to try and punch his stomach. But then, the other nin grabbed his arm and sent Lee spiralling towards a brick wall. Lee's eyes widened, until a pair of strong arms caught him.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" the similar man in green spandex pushed Lee out of the force that compelled him into smashing him into the wall. Lee's eyes sparkled.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" and despite the grim circumstances, they hugged, the waves crashing against the rocks as the sunset, dolphins were seen jumping merrily in the distance. All this in a city no where near the ocean, and the fact that it was the afternoon defyed all logic. They eventually stopped hugging and got into battle position, ready for the enemy to come and get them.

Shino's arms spread apart as he sent out his fleet of bugs. The enemy tried to slash out of them, but kept missing. Until one strike managed to bring down five of them. Smirking at his really small and pitiful victory, he looked at the boy with sunglasses. Shino was twitching. No one gets to even _touch _his bugs without his permission, none the less _kill _them. Shino was mad, and when Shino gets mad, bad things happen.

"Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in response and leapt up to bite the enemy's arm, which failed. The enemy laughed at this poor attempt and punched the dog away. Akamaru was sent into the wall, and Kiba ran off to help his buddy. Kiba was beyond pissed. He spun around to face off his opponent, and lunged into a punch. The punch was easily avoided and rewarded with a kick to the face. He was about to receive a kunai to the head before another jounin appeared and stopped it.

"Asuma-sensei?" Kiba looked up, Asuma's bracers (?) shined in the sun. The enemy's eyes narrowed at a new, stronger enemy.

"Yo," Asuma called out.

To Be Continued in Next Chapter!

---

**I made up for the short chapter didn't I? Hehe... Anyways, the things on Asuma's knuckles... What are they? I called them bracers, correct me if I'm wrong.**

**I left out the battle scene with Neji and Sasuke on purpose. Don't tell me anything like I forgot them.**

**And thus, that completes probably the most humorus part of the story. You know how even scary movies have a light beginning? Yeah, this is it, besides the last chapter, but yeah.**

**The chapter was supposed to have EVERTHING, how the gang got seperated and stuff in it. BUT LOOK HOW LONG IT IS! So, I decided to split it into two chapters, so you won't get bored reading the extremely long chapter.**

**OH, who saw the new Naruto Opening, the Japanese one anyways. NEJI LOOKS PRETTY. (insert fangirlism) OH, and the song is awesome. Ohh, and they got the Japanese song into the English one, MUCH better. 8D**

**Reveiw:D**


	3. III: Battle Scars

_**Kokoro Kara**_

**III: BATTLE SCARS**

The blond haired man continued to look down at the dirt path beneath him, slowly changing into mud in the rain. Looking ahead, he could see some small sights of green. He smiled, this is where he'll stay the night. Dull blue eyes wandered as he approached the small forest. The gravel turned into brown grass, and that morphed into dull green grass. Seeing a small stream flowing through the oasis, he immediatly ran towards it, remembering that he was dying of thirst.

He cupped his hand into the water and drank the thing that kept him alive. Naruto sighed and splashed some water into his face, trying to get it to become free of dirt and sweat. He stood up and starting walking upstream, if he was lucky, he could find a part where it was deep and wide enought for fish to thrive in. He was hungry, and his crackers weren't going to last forever. He stared into the water again and memories swarmed his head once more...

_Flashback_

"They're too strong!" Tenten deflected an incoming shuriken with her kunai. "We need back-up, darn it!" Ino attempted a high jump kick but was it was evaded, leving her to crash into the ground.

"Keep fighting! We can't get any more back-up! There are probably enough Sound nin in Konoha to occupy all of us!" Anko shouted back. The three girls gasped, the seriousness of the situation at hand had sunk into their skulls. Sakura threw another shuriken at the Sound nin, but another nin just kicked her so her throw would go way off of her target. Sakura skid across the concrete ground and winced. Anko whipped out three kunai and threw them, two of the grazing a limb, the other one deflected.

"Switch?" Ino asked Tenten, since the guy she was battling was now using a katana. Tenten smirked and nodded, barely evading another incoming kunai. Tenten summoned her katana and Ino started in a suprise mad dash towards the enemy.

"Heh, you're just a gennin, what are you gunna do with a katana?" the enemy nin sniggered, and Tenten merely smirked.

"Just wait and see, farthead," the enmy nin growled as Tenten and Sakura, hearing the insult, laughed.

"Farthead, Tenten?" Sakura laughed out, before whipping out a fake clone and another kunai as Tenten and the Sound nin got into their positions for their showdown. Tenten's smirk was still implanted on her face, as was the smirk on the other nin's face. They dashed out towards each other, intent to kill.

---

"Byakugan!"

"Sharingan!" The familiar battle cries were heard spilled out of their user's mouths. Their opponent only smirked, much to their disapproval. The battle had begun when the four nin all lept up at once. Sasuke delivered a roundhouse kick only to have it countered, with a punch to the face as an added bonus. Neji was effortlessly dodging and blocking weapons with no need for his kaiten yet. Compared to a girl who flung thousands of weapons at once, this was merely child's play. The enemy now seeing that his efforts were fruitless now went to the basics: hand to hand. Training with a ninja that only used taijutsu was a plus on Neji's side, too, as his opponent was knocked off his feet and hurdling into the concrete. Neji let his guard down to smirk at his brief victory. Bad Neji.

"Sakebi itami no jutsu! (1)" Neji's eyes widened. As he let his guard down he was caught in a sudden genjutsu as the world around him became shades of red and violet. Screams filled his ears as he fell to the ground, his ears were bleeding now, the pain was excruciating.

"Who's smirking now?" Sasuke punched the genjutsu weilder, the genjutsu broken, Neji still had his hands on his ears, and Sasuke's smirk of dominence only hurt his poor ego. Neji's ears were still bleeding as he went on to attack the genjutsu user he now despised greater than before.

"Jyuuken!" the Sound nin was sent hurdling towards a nearby building, courtesy of the Hyuuga boy. The fight raged on, and, although they would never reveal it to anyone, they were losing.

---

"That was easy! A pushover, ne Akumaru?" Akamaru barked in response. Kiba laughed in victory. Lee and Gai were doing another one of the "youthful hugs of youth" in which the laws of physics vanished. It makes people wonder if it's some sort of freakish jutsu. Shino and Shikamaru looked at the others, and then at each other.

"That was way too easy. Something's up. Troublesome..." all attention was now toward Shikamaru, being the genius as he was, he'd probably tell them something wise and astounding. Please notice the major usage of sarcasm. Shikamaru opened his mouth. That is until his eyes widened and spun around to see a sudden explosion towards the market area.

---

The white hot flames pierced their skin and the debri slashed at their flesh. They fell to the ground, as did the enemy nin. Tenten shakily stood up, clutching her arm. Anko hoisted up Ino and Sakura. One oof the enemy nin began to get up.

_Kuso! Who the heck thought about using an _explosive tag _in close ranged combat?!_

Tenten winced and clutched her right arm, which was bleeding furiously.

_Kuso! With my right arm powerless..._

Sakura began to stand on her own, but Ino was unconscious. Anko growled at the opposing nin, all of which had gotten up. One of them took out a shuriken and lashed it out at Ino, who was still unconscious. It never reched its target as the pinapple headed boy dashed out of nowhere and blocked the shuriken with his kunai. The enemy nin's eyes narrowed as Shikamaru checked on Ino.

"What happened?" Kiba came running, along with Shino, Lee, and Gai. The Sound nin panted as Anko explained the situation. Lee and Gai ran over towards Tenten, who was slightly wavering. The weapon's mistress wiped some blood off her cheek as Gai told her to remove her hand from the wound. Tenten resisted, naturally, but was eventually persuaded. Gai and Lee gasped.

"Tenten-san! Your wound!" Lee gasped. Tenten only smiled.

"It's not that bad..." Tenten lied straight through her teeth. It hurt like hell and was still bleeding. The wound covered most of her arm. One of the Sound nin perked up. He saw his chance and threw a kunai at Sakura, who was too busy looking at Ino's wounds to notice...

Blood splattered on the dirt paven road as she fell unconscious.

"SAKURA!" everyone shouted, too late to see it coming. Everyone ran to Sakura, everyone but Ino, who was out cold, and Tenten, who glared down her opponent.

"_TEME!_" Tenten shouted as she had a fuuma shuriken appear in her hand as she lashed out at the opponent. Tenten hit her mark as the enemy nin bled, his companions seeing this dashed towards Tenten.

"SHIKEI SHAKUHO! (2)"

---

"Ha!" Hinata pressed her palm against the enemy's abdomen. Hitting it's mark, the enemy fell abruptly to the ground. Hinata dashed away immediately to help Naruto.

"Haaaaaaah!" Naruto readied a fresh Rasengan in his right hand. The enemy didn't know what hit him until the ball of energy was farced into his chest. He flew into a building, dead. Naruto dusted off the imaginary dirt from his hands. There was still one enemy nin that remained. His eyes pierced through the shadows as his breathing echoed down the dark ally. The blond punk was going to pay for killing his companion. His hands formed the series of signs necessary before...

"Ninpou: Denki no kogeki (3)!" a beam of white, crackling chakra emerged out of the shadows while Naruto was letting his ego swell. It was approaching it's target with high speeds, but hit something it wasn't supposed to.

Hinata, eye's wide and all, had a beam of lighting through her chest. It ripped through her as if she was paper, almost like a bullet would. There was a new hole, slightly burnt at it's sides and blood rushing to greet the out side world. Hinata's arms stood proudly, sheilding Naruto. Naruto spun around to see the attack pierce Hinata instead.

_Hinata... Why...?!_

Tears escaped from his eyes as he cried out.

"Hinata...!" Naruto caught Hinata as gravity did its toll. He took her pulse.

_It's very faint... I gotta get her to Tsunade-baa-chan as soon as possi..._

"...N-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata struggled to get the words out, as she was now choking on her own blood.

"Don't talk Hinata...!" Hinata shook her head.

"N-Nar-ruto-k-kun... I-I am g-going to d-die..." Naruto shook his head furiously.

"No! Hinata-chan! You are _not _going to die! Not now!" Hinata weakily smiled.

"I-it's o-ok-kay... N-Nar-rut-to-k-kun... I l-love... y-you..." Hinata grew limp in Naruto's arms. He checked the pulse. Nothing. Hinata... Hinata was dead.

"H-Hinata...!" Naruto choked out, tears flooding out of his eyes and streaking his cheeks. He held her close to his body and kissed her pale forhead. "Hinata-chan..." Naruto looked at the opponent, his eyes red and his cheeks tear streaked. His opponent's eyes widened as he saw tails of red chakra emerge from the young Leaf nin.

---

Neji and Sasuke brushed off the dirt they had received during the fight, their opponents down on the ground, unconscious. They were giong to have to get their clothes dry cleaned, pressed, covered in special, nice smelling ointment, their hair brushed by only the finest barbers of Konoha, their skin cleansed by-

Kami, what was the sudden outburst of chakra from?!

Neji and Sasuke whipped their heads towards the location of the unnatural chakra.

_I recognize this chakra, somehow, somewhere... _A little light went on in Neji and Sasuke's heads. _NARUTO?! _ It was now their cue to dash towards the chakra, AKA, Naruto.

---

Thousands of chakra particles formed into Tenten's hands. Tenten had a look of determination set on her face. The sound nin stopped, entranced by the powers that Tenten had control over now. Gai and Lee's eyes widened.

"Tenten! Do not use that jutsu! Remember the consequences! PLEASE!" Gai and Lee shouted, the others watched in awe. Green chakra flowed from her arms, like wings. Tenten took one last look at her friends.

"I'm sorry, Lee, Gai-sensei. But I must do this... For once in my life, I don't wanna be saved," Tenten looked up at the sky. "I wanna save someone."

_It was on a day like this... This jutsu was created..._

Dust parted at her feet as she jumped and pushed forwards, towards the army of sound nin at her mercy.

_Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei... You all put your hearts into this jutsu..._

"Hah!" Tenten sliced through five sound shinobi. There were still more, time was running out.

_Please... Find it in your hearts to forgive me..._

Ten more sound nin falled at her wake. She couldn't hear any of their pleads for her to stop anymore. Fifteen fell this time.

_Especially you Neji..._

A hundred. "HAH!" A beam of green chakra was sent spiralling around her. The remaining nin were dead. The world stopped. Tenten could barely see the people running towards her. She smiled, as green pieces of chakra flaked off of her skin. She closed her eyes.

_I love you..._

---

Neji and Sasuke were running to this sudden rush of chakra. Neji and Sasuke stopped abruptly.

"Another powerful chakra...?" Sasuke whispered. Neji's eyes widened. He knew this chakra anyday. He ran towards it, leaving Sasuke in his dust.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, running off like that?!" Sasuke sighed. He was just going to have to confront Naruto himself.

---

"So... You finally came..." Tsunade looked at the man before her, his peircing yellow eyes.

"Nice to see you, too, Tsunade," Orochimaru's snake like tongue licked his lower lip. Tsunade grunted.

"Kyuichose no jutsu!" they both shoouted together. A giant slug and a giant snake poofed into existence.

"You die here, Orochimaru/Tsunade." the sannin said together.

---

Lee's eyes were downcast. Pushed away tears welled up in his eyes. Gai-sensei was no better. The others looked at the other two, the loss was much greater for them. In Tenten's place was a pink Chinese style button up shirt, cargo pants, sandals, and two ribbons. In Lee's hands was Tenten's forehead protector. Or rather, it used to be anyways.

"Gai-sensei..." Lee looked up at his teacher, the tears couldn't stop now. They flowed freely, and the two hugged. It wasn't a dramatic "hug of youth", but a serious one. Anko was treating Sakura and Ino with the little medical jutsus she had picked up as a Konoha shinobi. She sighed.

_She was a great shinobi..._

Shino and Kiba looked at the ground. They didn't do anything at all... They just watched... Shikamaru and Chouji remorsed for the teacher and pupil, having just lost someone very dear to them. Then, they looked at Ino. She was slashed up on her arms, she probably used them in order to stop the debri from injuring anything vital. Shikamaru looked away. He cursed himself for not noticing the giant amount of chakra flowing to the west of him. To the east, he could feel even _more _chakra. Heck, he even saw a giant slug and a giant snake. To his north were Lee and Gai-sensei. To the south... Oh dear...

Hyuuga Neji.

So many thoughts raised through the young Branch member's mind. Was she hurt? What happened? ...Did she use _that _jutsu? He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. Finally, he arrived at the seen. Hundreds of dead sound nin were seen, dead. Shino and Kiba were standing, looking at the ground. Anko was using a healing jutsu on Sakura and Ino. Gai-sensei and Lee...

_Kami-sama, please, for once in his life, let me be wrong for once! _Neji screamed in his head. Gai-sensei and Lee looked at Neji with tear stained faces. Neji was faced to his greatest fear.

Losing Tenten, the one who opened his eyes, one of the only ones he trusted, his teammate, his bestfriend, and the only one he's ever loved since the death of his father, Hazashi. Niji dropped to the ground. It was some insane genjutsu, it's not real, it's not real! Then Neji saw Lee's eyes.

It was real.

_"Training at 6:00 AM, sharp, Tenten," his weapon weilding teammate sighed._

_"I don't believe in fate... I believe in destiny," Neji looked up into her eyes, and for once, he saw what lies outside his cage._

_"HYUUGA NEJI! GET BACK HERE!" the Hyuuga prodigy ran for his life. He may be strong, but compared to him, an enraged Tenten was just scary._

_"It... It's beautiful!" Neji sighed in releif as the bun wearing girl put the golden locket on her neck immediately._

_"Tenten... Thank you... For everything..." Tenten smiled, and for a while, nothing existed except the other, hand in hand, looking at the stars._

Forgotten tears rolled down Neji's cheeks. He noticed something shine below him, under Tenten's shirt. Gingerly, he picked it up. It was the locket he had given her for her birthday. Neji cried harder, he had never felt this much pain, not even at his own father's death. Not when he had received the curse mark branded forever on his forehead. Nothing would ever fill the void inside the young Hyuuga's heart.

At least, not anymore...

---

**Ahhh! I'm killing off all of the girls! But don't fret! Ino and Sakura shalt have BATTLE ACTIONEY GOODNESS! YOSH! Oh my, this flashback could last another couple of chapters... Ahhh, I'll just have to make this into series or something... BECAUSE THE IDEA IS SO YOUTHFUL! (dramatic tears in the sunset, complete on the beach with happy dolphins in the water)**

**Hou? You thought I died? Naaaw. I was just... distracted... by Bleach... Mhm... I love Bleach! The current manga plot is exciting! I'm on the edge of my seat! It happens with the Naruto manga, too! I LOVE YOU JAPAN! (insert fangirl rant here) Oh yeah, and the Bounter filler arc stinks! IT DEFIES THE MANGA! THE PRECIOUS MANGA! (unconscious due to screaming too long withou stopping to breathe) (awake now becasue I'm cool that way.**

**Here are some REALLY rough translations... Don't trust me in the using of these phrases. If anyone cares, would they kindly correcty me? Thank you!**

**1: Screams of Pain Jutsu (or something along those lines, it's been I while since I typed that...)**

**2: Death Penalty Blast (or something like that. I mean blast as in and energy attack... The death penalty part is right, though)**

**3: Ninja Art: Lightning Beam (Yeah, I'm pretty confinedent on this one, folks)**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVEIW OR NO STORY FOR YOU! I would like a large number of reveiws by my story's name, so it doesn't matter if you flame, LMAO. xD**


	4. IV: Fallen Warriors

**This plot may belong to me, but the characters are all Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, the whole plot would be around Team Gai, and Shino would control little hamsters. Aww. :D**

**PS: I'm sorry for typos. XDD;;**

_**Heart**_

_**Fallen Warriors**_

A fresh fish jumped out from the clear waters at yank of a string. The blue eyed hermit grinned, he was going to eat tonight! He gathered the nearby sticks and rocks and placed them into a pile. He grabbed two more dry sticks and rubbed them against each other. A spark, and then a full fledge fire. He sighed in the bliss of the new warmth before him. He skinned and gutted the fish in silence, and carefully placed it on the flames. The crackle of the fire continued as the flames browned the fish. He smiled in content, his stomach was telling him to yank it off of the fire and eat it already.

His ears perked up to the sudden rustling of the bush behind him. His reflexes kicked into gear and he was up in a flash. His eyes darted about, and his eyes widened when he saw a hand, a human hand, which confirmed that it wasn't just some animal. He pulled out a kunai and got into stance.

_Flashback_

Asuma stood there, watching the scene before him, and he looked at the ground. Sometimes, wars take away loved ones. What troubled him was the fact that he had watched it all, which was pretty much even worse than hearing about it.

Anko sighed in pity for the team. Especially for the Hyuuga boy, she was pretty sure he loved her. Anko sighed and channeled chakra into her hands. She wasn't that good at medical jutsus, but it was necessary for any kunoichi to learn them. She couldn't believe all of this happened, she was a Jounin, dammit, and she all of this happen right in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, what _was _that jutsu anyways?

"Oi, is she, err, they going to be okay?" Anko looked up to Shikamaru, who had a concerned look on his face. Anko sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, Ino's going to be okay," Anko grinned when she saw Shikamaru's face turn as red as a tomato. Shino and Kiba looked at the sky, and their eyes widened. They couldn't feel Hinata's chakra anymore. They were about to leave when another wave of enemy nin rushed over. Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei had a look that said that they would take care of this. Kiba and Shino nodded and sped off. Neji and Lee's eyes narrowed, their hearts set on killing. Gai-sensei's face was set with determination, and the trio sped off towards the sound nin. Poor, poor sound nin, they had no idea that they were all going to die a cruel, merciless death.

---

Naruto couldn't think. His body moved by itself. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't hear anything. All that went on in his head was the sound of chakra flowing through his veins and Hinata. Hinata was dead, but he refused to bring it as a fact in his head. There were now three chakra tails. A fourth one emerged. He ran over another wave of enemy nin. His mind was clouded over, and suddenly he was in the sewers. He looked around, he could control everything again. He could hear the dripping noise of water, smell the murky depths and...

Feel the presence of the Kyuubi.

He walked, for that was all he could do. He came across a cage, red chakra flowed at his feet and he raised his head to the monster that was the nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He understood what happened, he was being controlled by the Kyuubi demon again.

"Teme! Stop controlling me! I control YOU!" Naruto shouted, and the demon only laughed.

"Well then, I guess it's time to overthrow you, oh mighty one," the Kyuubi sneered, and the bars seperating them slowly opened up.

---

The click of her shoes against the pavement was the only thing that kept her conscious about the situation as she ran. Her black hair flowed behind her, and her dark eyes made up the imaginery line that was her route. She skid and she went right, left, and kept going. Her goal was straight ahead, nothing could stop her.

Except for that shreik she had just heard.

Shizune whipped her head the other was and her eyes darted about. They landed upon a young trio, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. They were surrounded by five enemy nin, all with kunai and shuriken in hand. Moegi kept screaming, Udon was battered and against a nearby tree, barely conscious. As for Konohamaru, it was too sad to watch.

Both of his arms looked broken, his shirt was stained with the familiar dark red, and yet... He kept a defiant look in his eyes and he kept saying cheesy battle phrases and lines he had probably gotten off of some movie. But he was still quite a site to see, and it was when the enemy nin raised his kunai that Shizune had the situation forced upon her, and she thrust herself forward.

But it was too late.

---

Sasuke screeched his heels to a halt. What he saw was not Naruto that made him stop, no, it was the little Hyuuga heiress. Sasuke kneeled down and winced. The wonds were serious, right under the heart. He checked for a pulse, nothing. He searched even harder, yes! It was very faint, but it was there.

_That idiot Naruto must have thought she was dead and went overboard... _Sasuke thought. He had no time. He had to get Hinata to the medical ward, fast. He surged chakra to his feet and pushed off the building. _Naruto, you better not do anything you'll regret._

---

Kiba and Shino ran through the empty streets of Konoha. Countless Sound nin and Konoha nin bodies were against the walls and on the floor. Blood was sprayed everywhere like a work of art, and bodies mangled in what were supposed to be impossible ways. Akamaru whimpered. Kiba grunted. It had only been three hours into the battle and hundreds of lives had already vanished off the face of the earth. Frankly, Kiba was quite disgruntled, whereas Shino kept silent.

The atmosphere was suddenly heavy. Kiba and Shino skid to a stop. They felt the pressure of the chakra against their ears, making their hearts pump in their heads. They looked around nervously. Akamaru hid inside Kiba's jacket.

They understood the situation. The chakra was too powerful, they could not even dream of trying to fight it. So the leapt off away from the source of the chakra. Their hearts were pounding and every step was shaky.

Then the felt a hot breath on their necks and the sudden feeling of death.

---

Neji felt incomplete. The sound nin before him meant nothing, his heart was still in the violent heat that was rage and vengeance. Lee felt the same, although he was a little bit more satisfied. Gai was unreadable, his face showing nearly no emotion. Their clothes were covered with blood, and it was not theirs.

"Well done," they turned to see Anko smirking at them. "Those nin had it coming, although it was rather gorey on you part Ne-"

"Is that all you can say?!" Neji's outburst made Anko fall back a little. Neji's eyes were flaring, "Is that all you can say after her death! After all of that?!" Lee and Gai held Neji back from destroying Anko. Anko sighed.

"What happened to Tenten was something honorable! You shouldn't feel angry! A ninja agrees to put his or her life on the line for his or her people! She died a death that any ninja would want! As a sacrifice for the village! Being remembered for it! And you are _angry _because she died for _you_?!" Anko shouted. Neji's eyes widened as realization was thrust upon him. He lowered his eyes to the ground. He was ashamed of his actions, he was ashamed for lashing out so _stupidly_, and he was ashamed that he was breaking the ninja code by crying. Anko's eyes softened.

"You know that ninjas are human, too. They cannot suppreses the ability to cry. Do not be ashamed, Hyuuga," Anko whispered. Lee and Gai looked at their friend and started to cry. For the things left unsaid, for the things they took for granted, and the things they would never see again.

Shikamaru and Asuma watched this all in the shadows, afraid that the emotion would overwhelm and engulf their being. Shikamaru would do anything, _anything _to help him. But he was clueless, even more so than Neji himself. He was helpless in this world that opened up to him. He understood that his life would never be the same. Asuma looked at Shikamaru. All this time he was staring at Ino. The rising and falling of her chest seemed to calm him. Asuma's gaze softened at the unspoken love Shikamaru had for Ino.

Sakura started to stir. She coughed up blood that Anko immediately wiped away. Sakura looked around. All she could see were blurry figures, dead bodies, Ino beside her. Sakura was confused. What was going on? What happened while she was knocked out? Sakura tried to sit up, but the pain was so immense she immediately lied back down. The bandages on her abdomen were changing from pale white to a dark red. Anko mumbled something about stupid, reckless kids and changed the bandages.

"Wh... What happened...?" Sakura's voiced croaked from her throat. He vision became clearer slowly. She saw Gai-sensei and Lee. Neji. Shikamaru and Asuma in the corner of her eye. Anko and Ino beside her. Someone was missing. "Where's Kiba and Shino?" her voice became slightly clearer.

"Kiba and Shino went to check up on and help in other parts of Konahogakure. Are you okay Sakura?" Shikamaru answered stoically.

"To be honest, no. I feel like hell ran over me," Sakura said plainly. Asuma chuckled a little bit. Sakura noticed the tense atmosphere and looked around the best as she could. "Ano... Where's Tenten?" When all she saw were sad faces and eyes not directed toward her, her eyes became downcast.

"Oh..." Sakura became quiet. It had only been a few hours ago that she was shopping and joking around with Tenten. This was nearly impossible. Tenten was only girl, and yet, to thnk that she had died so early... It was terrible. Sakura's heart panged as she realized how big the loss was to her. To Konoha. To _everybody_.

"She died the way she wanted to die, Sakura. Honorably, and killing hundreds of nin with her," Asuma reassured her. Sakura smiled a little bit, but her eyes were clouded and burned with her tears. She didn't want to lie here and do nothing. She want to go out and kill a few hundred sound nin herself. But she fingered her wound and remained on the ground. She knew that until this healed, she would only be a nuisance to them. Bothersome and in the way.

"Don't worry, a med nin should be on his way to fix you guys up and get you ready for battle in no time! Unless he died on the way, that'd be a downer wouldn't it?" Anko's dry sense of humor was angsty and put in a humorous way that forced Sakura to left the edges of her mouth upwards. Even if it was only a little bit.

Shikamaru listed and watched. He couldn't stand to stay here and bear any of this any longer. He looked at Ino one last time and ushered for Auma to follow him. Asuma nodded and they were off. Shikamaru felt guilty for just leaving them like that, but he also knew that if he stayed there any longer, even thirty seconds longer, his heart would be in pieces on the blood paven floor he ran on.

---

**Wow. Like, five months? And to think that I just forgot to upload this one! Haha... Yeah...**

**So, to make me feel like sunshine and dead bunnies, let's have a POLL!**

**Who do you think should pop in next?**

**Itachi and Kisame**

**Deidara and Tobi**

**Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari**

**Chuck Norris**

**YOU decide by reveiwing! So go, go go reveiw:**


End file.
